Orian Franklin
Orian Franklin, also known as The Wolf King, a.k.a Niagara is the main antagonist of the 2018 cyberpunk thriller film Hotel Artemis. He is an extremely powerful, feared and dangerous crime lord that is known for owning most of Los Angeles and for drowning the people who steal from him. He was portrayed by , who also played Seth Brundle in The Fly, Calvin "Slick" Stanhope in Silverado, Verminous Skumm in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Long Eared Jack in Robbie the Red Nose Reindeer, and the Grandmaster in Thor Ragnarok. Biography Hotel Artemis On June 21, 2028, a riot breaks out in Los Angeles, centered on the privatization of water, and the inability of everyday folk being able to afford and access it. After a failed bank robbery, brothers Sherman and Lev are wounded and sign up at the Hotel Artemis, a hotel/hospital just for criminals run by a woman known as The Nurse and her muscular assistant Everest, once inside the hotel, Sherman goes by the codename Waikiki and Lev by Honolulu, the latter shows and gives his brother a luxurious looking pen he stole from a hostage at the bank, The Nurse is unable to print a new liver for Honolulu. The Nurse gets word from criminal Crosby Franklin that his father Orian "The Wolf King" Franklin, is en route and in need of immediate medical attention. Meanwhile Honolulu meets the other two guests of the Hotel Artemis, an arms dealer going by the codename of Acapulco and a female contract killer going by Nice, who is also Waikiki's former lover, Waikiki and Nice have an unpleasant encounter with Acapulco and then in private, Waikiki show Nice the pen, she immediately recognizes as a mobile safe, she unlocks it and shows it contains precious golden diamonds property of The Wolf King. Beau To make matters worse, a wounded police officer named Morgan arrives outside begging for medical attention from The Nurse, Morgan also reveals The Nurse's real name, Jean Thomas, The Nurse recognizes as a childhood friend of her late son Beau. Against Everest's warnings, Hotel Artemis rules (the Hotel doesn't help cops) and even though she suffers from Agoraphobia, The Nurse ventures outside to bring Morgan in, but before they can get back inside, they are set upon by a group of rioters, and then the police. They are saved by an intervention from Everest, as The Nurse is taking care of Morgan, Acapulco is planning on leaving the Hotel that night before the riot gets there via private helicopter and Crosby has arrived to secure the Hotel's surroundings before his father arrives, then it is revealed that Nice shot herself in the arm to get inside the Hotel and that The Nurse knows about it, however Nice lies to her saying that she just wanted somewhere peaceful to sleep, what everyone at the Hotel ignores is that she is the one that wounded The Wolf King and is now there to finish the job. Once the Nurse heals Morgan, she tells Everest to take her out of the hotel through a secret exit before the Wolf King arrives. The King is Dead Acapulco runs on Nice at the rooftop while waiting for his chopper, she knocks him out and then places a bomb on the security system to unable the Hotel's locks, as Everest is taking Morgan to the secret exit, they run into Waikiki, who recognizes Morgan as a cop but lets them through, Everest takes her outside before The Wolf King arrives to the Hotel, it is revealed that he and the Nurse know each other since she opened the Hotel 22 years ago, she only allows The Wolf King in the Hotel as no guests can enter as told by the rules, so his son and his numerous men wait at the reception, The Nurse gives The Wolf King the code name of Niagara and takes him to his room, it is revealed that The Nurse lost her medical license for her drinking problems after Beau's death and it was the Wolf King who took her under his wing and gave her the hotel, however while being sedated, he mentions Beau's name, which The Nurse never told him, she gets suspicious and sedates the Wolf King even more to interrogate him, he tells her he killed her son by drowning him after he stole his car, the police told The Nurse it had been a drug overdose but The Wolf King tells her he owns the police, Nice's bomb goes off as Acapulco wakes up in the rooftop, shutting the Hotel's light, unlocking all the guest's doors and impeding Acapulco's chopper to land, The Nurse gets a Code Black from Honolulu's room and she leaves the Wolf King as Nice enters the room, The Nurse tries to save Honolulu but is too late, meanwhile Nice live-streams to Detroit the killing of the Wolf King, he tries to negotiate with her but after seeing it's useless, he welcomes death as Nice slits his throat, meanwhile outside, the riot has arrived to the Hotel. Aftermath After Waikiki finds out Nice was there to kill the Wolf King, he blames her for his brother's death as her bomb also shut down his life support, using a 3-D printed gun he stops her before she escapes but they both are attacked by Acapulco, him and Waikiki fight for the gun and Waikiki kills Acapulco but is wounded in the struggle, Crosby and his men are demanding to know what's going on from the reception as they still can't get in, using the secret exit, The Nurse, Everest, Waikiki, and Nice escape the Hotel, but Everest stays behind to deal with Crosby's men, in the corridor that leads to a secret elevator, Nice also stays behind as a way to say sorry to Waikiki for his brother's death, Everest tells Crosby his father died and he orders the men to break in, they also start getting inside the secret corridor as Nice and Everest fight them, The Nurse and Waikiki get to the abandoned lobby intending to evacuate through the main door, but they encounter Crosby, who blames the Nurse for his father's death, Waikiki tries to negotiate with Crosby by giving him the pen if he lets them through but seeing he's determined to kill the Nurse, Waikiki fights Crosby, the Nurse and Waikiki kill him and they get out the building, Waikiki had a car waiting for them but The Nurse decides to stay behind to help the wounded from the riot, Waikiki leaves and The Nurse returns to Hotel Artemis, were it is finally revealed that Everest and Nice survived. Trivia *Even though he is the main antagonist, he had little screen time, however his past actions cause most of the events of the film. Category:Crime Lord Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy